


La rivière est profonde (S'y noyer avec toi pourrait être adéqua)

by Teddydora



Series: stan piper mclean for clear skin [3]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Worry, i love girls, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: It was helpless, she couldn't do anything but wait. Either for Piper to return or for her body to be found.When Piper has to fight a monster, Shel gets worried.
Relationships: Piper Mclean/Shel
Series: stan piper mclean for clear skin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129088
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	La rivière est profonde (S'y noyer avec toi pourrait être adéqua)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liperbicons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liperbicons/gifts).



Shel felt ill. 

There was a rabid dog on the reservation, one bigger than any other sighted in years and her girlfriend was an idiot. 

For some reason Piper thought the best thing to do was pick up her handheld mirror (that Shel swore changed shape and colour sometimes, but could never pin down what it really looked like.) and run in the direction of where Callum had sighted it.

Why would she do that? It was so dangerous, why? 

She hugged Piper’s pillow closer to herself and tried not to cry. She knew that Piper’s friend had died right before they moved here but why was her girlfriend trying to put herself in dangerous situations. Did she want to die?

It was helpless, she couldn't do anything but wait. Either for Piper to return or for her body to be found. 

Shel began to pace the floor of Piper’s bedroom, her bare feet frozen against the rough hardwood floor. She didn’t know what she’d do if Piper was dead. She couldn’t imagine it. 

Her bright smile and bright brown eyes gone from the world? Shel couldn’t take that. 

Shaken by this realisation, she decided what she had to do. She grabbed Piper’s hoodie and snuck down the stairs, careful not to disturb Piper’s dad from his work in his office. 

The woods weren’t too dangerous in the daytime but at midnight? She would never normally step foot in there. And yet, here she was, looking for her stupidly brave girlfriend in the dark. Which she hated. 

There were so many sounds that she couldn’t tell what was what. The hoots of owls and chirps of crickets were fine but in the distance there were cracks she couldn’t identify and the river rushing,  _ was it really so loud all the time _ , and the wind whistling the theme to a horror movie in the branches of the trees. 

Worst of all was the darkness itself. It swallowed her in, bathing everything in greys and blues. 

Shel was terrified that any second a monster would come and kill her, like the creepy clown for IT, or a chainsaw wielding hockey mask wearer murderer, or the creepy witch from Hansel and Gretel. 

Still, she forged on. The sooner she found Piper, the sooner she could go somewhere that wasn’t probably haunted and had lights and central heating. 

In the distance she could faintly hear Piper shout, “Take that, you fucking mutt!”

That was her girlfriend! And also the wild dog. The very big, very scary wild dog. That was bad. Very bad. 

Shel protected the front of her face with her hands before sprinting through branches, thorns and bracken, nearly falling on her face three times, in an effort to reach Piper. 

But Piper looked… fine? 

She was alive and covered in golden dust that sparkled even in the dim moonlight of the clearing and there was a cut on her forehead to match the scar on her lip but she wasn’t dead or dying or infected with rabies? And she was holding her mirror in her hand except it kept turning triangular?

That was a really weird trick of the light. 

The dog had definitely been there, that was undeniable, there were broken branches everywhere and one of the trunks of the trees had teeth marks on it. Massive teeth marks. Like the Megalodon of wild dogs had been there. 

“I thought I lost you!” cried Shel, running to Piper, arms outstretched. 

“I’m fine, just wanted to see the dog.” She hugged Shel anyway. “I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me.” Shel pulled back, staring at Piper,

“You are not fine, come on you need medical attention and antiseptics and I hate the dark, let’s go.” 

“Okay, okay, yeah alright. Might be,” Piper winced slightly, “Might be a good idea. Lead on.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked that! tell me what you thought, comments really encourage my writing  
> my blog is @mallorykeenwasmylesbianawakening if you wanna check it out and my insta is @mallory.keen.is.wlw
> 
> the title is taken from artemis by lysandre and in english it translates to "the river is deep/ drowning in it with you might be fine" which is like shelper vibes i think


End file.
